


A Beautiful Horror

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, smut for smuts sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Iorveth has been down since Saskia betrayed him, he's weary, will you heal his wounds in this excuse of a story because smut?
Relationships: Iorveth (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut piece, don't like, don't read, have fun if you do though, hope y'all are staying safe. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

Iorveth was weary you could see it in the lines around his eyes, the downturn of his mouth, the stiffness of his body...and **oh what a body** you thought to yourself, you were sitting atop a stool near his bedroll, legs thrown out before you as though you owned the tent, you had your favorite book, some human fairy tale, that you snorted at but also deep down hoped to be true.

You were casting glances at him here and there, watching him sitting cross legged atop his bedroll, pipe in mouth and dour expression. There was a sliver of sunset casting a beam onto his profile, his one eye looks a bright yellow green in such a light, your breath catches in your throat when you see him turn his head toward you, you glance away quick, ashamed to have been caught, face most definitely crimson probably even more so in this light.

 **Damn, why do you have to stare just because he's beautiful...a beautiful horror**. "Y/N, if you're going to stare, then at least help me with this fucking thing" he hissed out between clenched teeth and gestured towards the bandage on his arm, you realized then that whilst you were staring, he'd been trying to untie it left handed for many minutes.

You inwardly chastised yourself again for being such a simple minded dolt, you blamed it on lack of sleep "Sorry" you mumble as you sit next to him, mirroring his cross legged position, you gently pry the knot loose and your knuckles skim his bare bicep, you feel a jolt inside you, a flame starting to burn as you look into his eye, you're completely frozen not daring to look away from his, scared to miss a moment, he takes his pipe out, clenches his jaw and looks away, the moment is gone. 

The rest of the day is a boring affair, check the perimeters, check the supplies, make sure the Scoia'tael are well fed and aren't getting to pissed on stolen booze...and cheap stolen booze at that, you're Iorveth's second in command now, no one thought that he'd allow a female and a half human-half elf one at that, such a position but hey you're not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

In your head you knew that you had earned it, you were a new-ish recruit but you were totally devoted to doing anything it took to secure freedom, you had your reasons but only you knew them, even Iorveth didn't know and to be honest, you probably weren't going to tell him yet. **Y** **et, maybe one day when the pain has gone, no not gone when it's settled because that pain can never truly ease but yes maybe one day he'll know your secret,** you were't sure when if ever that'd be. 

You were thinking to yourself practically all day, mainly about your fairy tale book and a little about your commander of course, you were half giddy half lamenting, it was a strange contradiction that someone could make you so happy yet so sad, especially as you had no chance romantically with him, it wasn't because you felt him better than you that you doubted your chances, it was mainly the treacherous dragon woman, you were always on edge waiting for her to come back and tell him that it was all a joke and that she had loved him after all, with her around he'd never look at anyone else, you'd seen that back when you were fighting side by side with Geralt and Zoltan. Just as your thoughts were starting to get maudlin, you heard a _whack_ and pressure upon your front and realized in mortification that you'd just walked slap bang right into the elf of the hour.

"Watch your step next time Y/N!" he barked, you felt indignation at such gruffness, yeah you were an adult you could handle tough situations but this, this was just petty, you felt as though you'd been slapped. You'd done nothing to incur his ire, if anything you deserved his thanks, you'd tended to him after he was wounded via the arrow of some stray bandits, they didn't last long, not when you were there to protect your commander, you'd rendered them incapable of even having a piss with your swordsmanship.

He was already almost out of your sight before you freed yourself from your trance like catatonia, you ran after him not caring who could see. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME IORVETH!" he nonchalantly stepped into his tent, whose flaps were currently whirring in the wind, a sign of a storm brewing. You glowered at him, awaiting him to yell, command you to step down, to even look you, anything just anything would be better than the static silence you were currently receiving. 


	2. Making It Up

Iorveth couldn't meet your eyes, you were sick of his attitude today, you decided to speak to him anyway, try to get through to him "Commander, have I ever done anything but watch over you? I don't understand why you're being like this, just last week we were fine!" you cracked your knuckles nervously whilst watching Iorveth's eye stubbornly refusing to look up from the floor, "Please, just tell me, I saved you for fuck's sake!" you were desperate now, you needed him, that's when it struck you, a sob came from nowhere and wracked your chest.

"Y/N, I-I-" he was stammering, he seemed nervous, you couldn't believe it but then at that moment a loud _clap_ from the sky almost gave you a heart attack, you jumped, Iorveth seemed tense again too, but you had to persist "Iorveth, what have I done to offend you?" he looked at you again, he managed to make you feel guilty with his accusatory stare, "You haven't done anything" he muttered wringing his hands out before him and he got up to pace the tent. "Commander, we both know that something's not right between us" all the anger from earlier had all but dissipated as you considered him, he looked nervous, almost afraid and it probably was not the storms doing. 

"You're right...you've been nothing but brave, good and true, but life isn't fair sometimes, we can't or just shouldn't have what we want" he was mumbling again, hand nervously carding through the ends of his hair, "I can't stop thinking about you, a-and it's causing me to hate you, just wish-" he took a deep breath, you were in shock and then it struck you **he feels the same.**

With that you found your courage and without fanfare you walked towards him, he gave you one glance, you were right next to him now, heat of your chest against his, you craned your neck up and put your hands either side of his face and encouraged him towards you until your lips met.

He was stock-still at first **oh no oh no** , you realized you probably made a mistake, but then his eye closed and he started kissing you back fervently, he's wrapping his arms around you as he deepens the kiss, so that tongues crash against tongues, it started slow and gentle but it's quickly turning into a hard and fast kiss, nipping at each others lips, there's a flame in your chest and stomach now, feeling like it's going to engulf you, you tell Iorveth this without realizing and he just chuckles "You're safe with me, Y/N, I'll always be here to keep you safe...but now, now I don't think I can let you go Y/N".

Your foreheads are resting against each other as he tells you this, his hands were carding through your hair, accidentally pulling but leaving a nice tingle to your scalp, he chuckles again at that "Someone likes their hair pulled it seems". You playfully tap his arm, he lets out a small hiss "That's my arm, you demented woman" his town whilst teasing was soft, you were going to apologize but decided to make it up in other ways. 

You trace the scar on his face that took his eye with your fingertips, down from socket to lip, placing small kisses down it, until you reach his lip, you hover over them and say in a whisper "Do you want me to take care of you _Commander,_ heal your wounds?" he knew that you were toying with him and a half grin spread over his face as his hands stayed at your lower back holding himself close to you "You always do but please go ahead, make me feel even better" you can feel his breath on your face, you take his full lower lip between your teeth and bite, non too gently either, you're still kind of pissed with him and he knows it, he just laughs "I thought you were going to _heal_ me Y/N, last time I checked a medical book, it didn't say cause the patient more harm" 

"Oh it does in the fine print, where it also says, if the patient has been a dickhead" you and he broke out into chuckles before he gives you a soft look, he opens his arms to you and that's all it takes, you cuddle into them, his head atop your as you snuggle against his heartbeat. You get a cheeky idea, you kiss him softer this time and then stroke his lower lip with your tongue, he groaned and you feel a jolt in your stomach, like lightning in a bottle, you feel it cannot be contained "How's that for healing?"

"Keep it up" your cheeks are flushed by this time and your lips are kiss swollen "Only if you make me feel better too" you say as you slowly peel away your outer layer of armor considering it's just going to get in the way otherwise, **too much damn material, too many buckles** "Oh trust me gorgeous, I'm going to make you feel not just better but amazing" he was acting the cocky part but you just snickered to yourself but you could see the thinly veiled anticipation in his face which was currently in a perma-grin state. 

You both strip quickly, stumbling over clothes and each just to get to an equal state of undress, at any other time, you may have taken it slower but right now, you both want to just be near each other without restrictions. Your final layer is pulled off by your own hand and then you hear an intake of breath, the dark haired elf stands there in nothing but a bandage and a crimson bandanna, he's beautiful "You're mine now Y/N, you're amazing" he sounds awestruck and you believe what he says because of the conviction in his voice. 

"You're not so bad yourself for a grumpy elf" you poke your tongue out and he pulls you by the arm unbalancing you and you fall straight into his chest, you can feels yours tighten as you feel his glistening skin directly against your face, his hand roams down your body, feeling how you feel soft compared to him, you in turn start tracing the skin on his hip with your finger tip whilst you kiss the leaves of his tattoo down his neck, his hand startles you as you feel it rub your ass cheek and then grab it non too gently and then even a _smack_ is heard and felt "Ohhhh so you're a kinky grumpy elf too?" you mock, he answers with another smack, "Yes, what of it? when I see insubordination, I have to punish it you see" another smack and you feel your stomach tighten, your breath hitch and your most precious area getting damp, you can see his chest heaving as the hand that you were touching his hip with, is now trailing towards another area. 

He stares into your eyes as you make your way to his member, you had tried to avoid looking at it straight away, you wanted a surprise, you got one, as your hand wraps around it you look down "FUCK ME, that thing is huge" he burst out in the biggest grin you'd ever seen on his face, yeah he was proud of that, now it was your turn to surprise him, you immediately get down to your knees and give him a kitten lick to his tip, he lets out a moan and you grin as you run your tongue down the length of it, taking your time to lick from base to tip and back again repeatedly, he cards his fingers through your hair and pushes you down ever so slightly, trying his best to not force you. You breath through your nose and try to relax your throat as his cock pushing it's way towards and past your tonsils, you inwardly cheer at this but currently, your mouth is stretched too far wide, spit slicking your lower lip, he moans and thrusts into your throat as you hold onto his muscled thighs, he pulls you off by your hair. 

"Hey I was enjoying that" you murmur, "As was I beautiful one but we mustn't spoil ourselves until we get to the main course, must we, discipline, dear Y/K" he says in a growl "you aren't my second in command because of your brat ways" you tap his arm and pout at him, he just takes your hand and kisses it. Your heart is fluttering as he makes his way up your arm to your neck, to kiss and lick it, he bites down but then lavs his tongue against his mark **his mark...I'm really his** you moan as he keeps going, you start swaying a bit, feeling a bit unsteady, he lays you both down on the bedroll and kiss down your neck again, you moan against him, pushing your thighs together for any kind of friction, he notices this and whispers in your ear "You've been a naughty girl Y/N, I really think I should leave you wanting" you let out a indignant huff and fold your arms together and face away, he continues "On the other hand you did say you'd heal me and I think this is what I need, plus this is far too fun to stop now, don't you think?" he looks up at you as he kisses your stomach with a devious glare, you knew he'd break you, so you let your legs open, your vulnerable position not mattering when it comes to him, it gives you a thought though. 

"Commander, Iorveth, c-can I see you without your bandanna? I want to see you, all of you" he looks at you as though you're mad "Y/N...I don't want to scare you or put you off" your heart breaks in that moment, to think that this beautiful elf doubts himself because of something that someone else did to him, well you were going to change that. "I've seen you briefly without it before... you're beautiful despite it, it shows your strength, he scoffs at this but has a soft look in his eye as he reaches up to take it off. You wait in anticipation "Wow, you're amazing Iorveth" you grin at him and he smiles, his dark socket and scared face showing you nothing but love... **you love him.**

You open your arms and beckon to him, your lips meet in passion and you feel his hand stroke your bare thigh "This is what you want beautiful one? to be mine? because once I've had you, I'm not letting anyone else get their hands on you and that's a promise" you heart hitches "It's all I've ever wanted" neither of you felt the need to elaborate, you just embraced, his hand now tracing the juncture of your mound and thigh, his fingers trail along your slit and your breath hitches "I can feel how much you want me" he says with a love struck look on his face as he holds up his now glistening fingers and holds them to his lips, letting his tongue sneak out for a taste, you're so aroused by this sight that everything seems to be merging into a blur and it feels like only the two of you currently exist, he moans at your taste "So sweet my darling". 

"I want you now Iorveth, please I'd do anything" he quirks an eyebrow at this "Anything, eh? hmm I could hold you to that, draw it out and at any other time I would but for now, I'll settle for making you mine" he all but jumps on you, his hands wander everywhere, those deft fingers roll one of your nipples between them and you bite your lip at the tingle that's becoming unbearable between your legs, a sharp pain tinged with pleasure fills you as the elf sucks upon the other nipple and lavishes it with sucks and bites, you gasp and buck up wanting anything your commander is willing to give you even if it hurts. 

He notices your strain and slowly, **too slow** , he starts ghosting his fingers on your mound tracing your lips up and down over and over, "Please please Iorveth, don't tease" you moan out, "Are you giving me orders now Y/N?" he tuts out, you gasp in shock as you feel a lightening bolt like pain between your legs jolting you to the realization that the cheeky bastard has just pinched your sensitive bud, **well two can play at that game,** you snaked your hand down and roughly tug his shaft whilst simultaneously nipping at the tip of his ear, he grunts and it's so primal that it makes the knot in your stomach tighter, "No more games" with that he thrusts two fingers inside of you, you clench down on them and whimper as they find that perfect spot within you that makes the world seem like an amazing place, he thrusts them in and out over and over. You can hear the squelching sound of your slick and find the salacious noise to be something of an aphrodisiac for you, you moan and take a hold of his massive cock **how the hell is it going to fit into me** and guide it to your entrance, you're not particularly patient right now.

You gaze into each others eyes as his tip presses insistently at your entrance, he has a pleading yet determined look on his face, your heart is beating like a drum, you can't do anything but open your legs wider and beg for him, "Iorveth please" you practically moan. "You really are a petulant brat, no matter dearest one, I'll teach you some manners" with that he pushes his length slowly into you, first you feel the head of cock, that massive head breach you, you bite your lip so hard that you taste something metallic and realize it's your blood, then he sinks into you further with a sigh, slowly feeding you his cock, you can hear the wetness of your cunt and feel his hard hot member twitch slightly within in you as your walls squeeze him "Fuck, you're so tight, my beautiful girl" he pants out, whilst he bottoms out in you. 

"Move, please, fuck me Commander, fuck me" you practically chant out, he snickers at the title but decides he likes it "Say it again, then I'll fuck you tight cunt so hard you won't walk properly for a week" you buck up and moan "Pleeaaaase Commander fuck meeee" he bites out a laugh "Your wish is my command" and with that he pulls out all the way to his tip and thrusts back home into you, his hips rolling as they meet yours, you can already feel yourself clenching around him, your stomach full of sparks and fire, you wrap your legs around him, he grunts as he pulls back and fucks back into your tight channel hard, your walls hugging his girth, it stings, it really stings but there's a pleasure behind it, especially when he takes some of your slickness from around the hole that's hugging his cock and trails that wetness to your bud, stroking it as he sets a brutal pace with his cock, you arch back and moan as you feel your hole grip him as he pushes against that spot inside again and you know you're close "Iorveth, don't stop, feels so good, need you".

"Need you too, this cunt is mine, these tits are mine and you are mine, say it" he punctuates his statement with a deep thrust in your cunt making you see stars as his cock fills your hole, he grabs hold of your tits pushing them together and squeezing, followed by kiss that almost cuts off your air supply. "My cunt is yours, my tits a-" you get cut off in a moan as Iorveth flicks your clit, stoking the flames in your stomach, your cunt feeling so hot, you cry out in a breathy moan "I'm yours" you hear a grunt above you as you feel your orgasm wash over you the knot unfolding, flames bursting forth inside, lightening pulsating in your body at your pulse points and clit tracing you like neural map, you moan and cry out Iorveth's name over and over as he hold himself above you slamming into you still, he grunts "That's it my darling, cum all over my cock, give me everything you got" with that his thrusts become erratic, his cock spasms and twitches inside of your wet cunt as he pushes so deep inside you that you feel like he's a part of you, he shudders "I'm going to fill this tight cunt with my seed" and spills his warmth into you. 

You both hold each other after, just talking, you were falling asleep still entwined in his embrace, knowing that you'll always have each others back, feeling at peace when the words were whispered into your ear, the ones you'd longed to hear, "I love you".

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Stay safe, life is precious, you smut lovers.


End file.
